


His Shooting Star

by EaterofWorlds



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, This entire fanfic is kinda cheesy, Will Cipher's a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaterofWorlds/pseuds/EaterofWorlds
Summary: It's been nine years since Weirdmaggedon and Bill's back. In a human form. Ready to reopen the portal, he makes a stop at the Mystery Shack, meeting Mabel and Dipper Pines, who are now both 21. As he plans to restart Weirdmaggedon, he spends more time with Mabel, and Bill finds that he's got human weaknesses.





	1. Unhappy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time ever writing fanfic, so no matter how cheesy it is , just know that I love it and will never judge it because my writing is my baby. Enjoy!

Nine Years. Nine long years, and he was back. _And with a **human** form,_ He thought. Finally, after being brutally defeated by the Pines family, Bill Cipher had returned to Gravity Falls. But without all of his power, world domination was going to have to wait. Until then, Bill was going to have some fun. Gravity Falls hadn't seen him in almost a decade. He played with his hair. Being human was going to take some getting used to.

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel hugged her brother." I thought you weren't coming." Dipper smiled, " Change of plans. Besides, why would I miss the reunion?" the room was decorated in streamers, balloons, paper mache pine trees, shooting stars, six-fingered hands and fish. The snack table, supervised by Waddles the pig (who happily munched on the food), was pink and covered in cups of Pitt cola, bowls of chips and, at the center of it all, a blue and white cake. " Wow, this looks great!" Complimented Dipper." It must've taken forever just to get this all done." Mabel sighed happily. " It'll all be worth it when Grunkle Stan and Ford see it." Dipper and Mabel had missed Gravity Falls, Ford and Stan. So much had changed. Dipper was studying anomalies just as Ford had done, while Mabel was taking the summer off of college. Lazy Susan was dead, Officer Blubs and Deputy Durland had left town and Soos was running the Mystery Shack. Suddenly, the bell at the front door rang. " Stan? Ford?" But it wasn't Ford or Stan. It was a man, around Dipper and Mabel's age. He was blond, wore a triangular eyepatch and was dressed in a black and yellow suit. "Oh. Well, hello, sir!" Mabel smiled. " Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Are you here for the reunion?" The man smiled. "Something like that." Dipper raised an eyebrow. Mabel couldn't blame him. The man was strangely familiar. There was an awkward silence as he traveled around the room, studying almost everything. Finally he stopped. With his back turned to the twins, he said, " You've really out-done yourselves-" He turned to face them, a wicked gleam in his eye. "_ Shooting Star and Pine Tree..." Mabel and Dipper both punched Bill, who fell to the floor, giggling. " Pain is  _still_ hilarious!" He snickered. ''What the hell, man?!" Dipper shouted, fear and anger clearly ringing in his voice. " You're supposed to be a creepy, stone statue!" Bill stood, reaching into his pocket. Mabel smacked his hand. " No, no! No weapons!" But Bill smiled, " Calm down, will ya?" He pulled a small figure from his pocket. It was a pyramid with a single eye complete with a bowtie and top hat, outstretching it's hand. A crack ran down the body. " Someone freed me from my prison," He said quietly. " I came back as a human." But Mabel knew there was something wrong. " Wait, If you're back, why isn't Weirdmaggedon raging on outside?" Bill frowned at her. There was a pause. Finally Dipper spoke up. Well it's obvious isn't it? He doesn't have the power to start it up again. HA!" Bill smirked at him. " Still as brainy as ever, aren't ya, Pine Tree?" Dipper glared at him. " Well that's right. I don't have all the power I once had. But I do want a second chance. All I want-" Bill glanced at Mabel. "- is your trust." Mabel considered this. Bill was an insane, manipulative fuck.  _Well maybe he does want a second chance..._ She thought. Hell no. Mabel wasn't going to be the cause of Weirdmaggedon again. _But all Gideon needed was a second chance. And he was_ _awful._ Mabel sighed. Even if Bill betrayed her trust, she and Dipper knew what to do. "Fine," she agreed grudgingly, just as Dipper answered, " No, absolutely not." He raised his eyebrows at Mabel. " Why, thank you, Shooting Sta-""But," Mabel cut across Bill. " We're gonna be called by our actual names, understood?" Bill bowed mockingly. " Yes,  _Mabel_." He outstretched his hand, ready to shake Mabel's. "And no handshaking," Said Dipper, pushing Bill aside.     


	2. May I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're only on the second chapter and I have to warn you: This is a cringy chapter. But I liked writing it. Sooo... yeah.

_RING! RING!_ " Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Mabel cried. Stan and Mabel hugged as Dipper and Ford shook hands. " So, how have you two been?" asked Stan. "Right, well, we just met-""- some old friends. We're having the time of our lives!" Mabel interrupted. Stan raised an eyebrow, but mentally shook himself. He left Dipper and Mabel to greet Soos, who'd been standing by the door. "What the hell, Mabel?" Dipper asked. "Okay, first of all watch your mouth," She started. "Second, they don't need to know about Bill right now." But as she turned, Mabel saw Bill was already in deep conversation with Ford." _Shit_ _!_ " She ran, ignoring Dipper as he called out, "Watch your mouth!" "-and  _that_ is why using fire is the best way to shave. Oh, hi, Mabel," said Ford. " Hi. Hey can I talk to you?" Mabel asked Bill. He shrugged and began walking with her. "Listen, you need to not talk to the people you've screwed over." said Mabel. "Unless you're ready to go back into your little statue. But Bill only laughed at this. "That six-fingered idiot doesn't even know who I am! Don't worry about it," As Mabel began to protest, Wendy's voice began ringing over the microphone. "Alright, is this thing on? Okay, well, now's the time for you and your loved ones, um-bla,bla, cheesy romance stuff-" She rattled on sarcastically, making several guests laugh. As Wendy said all of this, slow music began playing, making both Mabel and Bill groan. But Bill smirked, as an idea struck him. "May I?" He asked, partly snickering as he did so. Mabel looked around. There had to someone, _anyone_ left. But the only two left partnerless were Bill and herself. "Fine." She sighed. Bill grabbed her hand. Mabel felt a sudden tingle . Bill must had felt it, too, because he had raised his eyebrow. Nonetheless, the two began dancing and Mabel had to admit that he wasn't the worst at it. Finally, the music ended and Mabel and Bill let go of each other's hands. Mabel walked towards a group of friends, leaving Bill, alone and bewildered.  


	3. Coffee and Trust

Of course it hadn't meant anything. That dance was just supposed to be something to piss off Shooting Star. Bill was a being of pure energy with no weakness. He didn't have time for a simple-minded human. Besides Shooting Star would only be a nuisance. Bill needed to reopen the portal and fast. But without all of his power, that would prove difficult. But he smiled when he thought of a second Weirdmaggedon. Sitting on a throne of human statues, spreading his bubbles of madness worldwide and ruling with Mabel at his side-" An idiot's dream!" Bill scolded himself. But he just couldn't forget that jolt he felt at taking Mabel's hand. Nor could he say he regretted their dance...

Bill woke up the next morning in one of the extra rooms. After clumsily getting dressed, he walked downstairs into the kitchen where he found himself alone with Mabel. "'Morning," She said sleepily. She took a sip of - well, whatever was in her cup. "What're you drinking?" Bill asked, hoping to make conversation. Mabel raised an eyebrow, as if the answer was obvious. "No, seriously," He said."What're you drinking?" Mabel looked absolutely confused. "Coffee...?"  It was now Bill's turn to raise an eyebrow. A mischievous grin began to spread across Mabel's face. "Here, try some." Bill took the cup from her and took a sip. Suddenly, a surge of energy rushed through him. " **WHOOOOOOOO!** " He bounced outside and cartwheeled around the Shack, occasionally breaking into a run. After several minutes, the energy left Bill and he dragged himself back inside. "What was  ** _that_** ?" He demanded, pulling up a chair. " That, my one-eyed, was a sugar rush." snickered Mabel. Bill smiled. And yet, without his 'sugar rush', he was exhausted. He laid his head down, closed his eye and passed out.

Mabel smiled. But she had to wonder: Was she actually starting a friendship with  _Bill Cipher_ ? The guy who'd almost killed her entire family when she was only twelve years old? But he seemed to be turning out okay. He'd actually wanted a second chance. Bill seemed to be an alright person.  _But,_ she thought.  _Could this just be manipulation?_ Mabel was snapped out of her thoughts when the kitchen door opened. Dipper walked in and glanced at Mabel and Bill. Mabel suddenly noticed that she'd been petting Bill's hair while he purred softly. Dipper seemed to have caught that, too. Frowning, Dipper grabbed a bowl and began pouring in cereal. "So," He said. " You're hanging out with Bill, I see." Mabel bit her lip. " Erm, yeah?""And it means nothing?""Absolutely." Dipper began to pour in some milk. " You really seem to trust him,"" I'm starting to... Your milk's overflowing, by the way" And sure enough, milk was starting to drip from the counters. But that wasn't Dipper's concern. "Mabel, how the fuck could you trust Bill?!" He asked. "What about Weirdmaggedon? D'you want another one?!" Mabel stood, her face burning. "No, I don't want another one , Dipper! But maybe some trust is what Bill needs? Besides, you trust Gideon!" Dipper, in contrast to Mabel, was turning paler. " I trust Gideon 'cause he tried to help us!" He gestured to Bill. " _Bill_ tried to  _kill_ us!" Dipper throw the now empty milk jug into the trash can. " Think about it, Mabel! Bill's tricked almost everyone here. Now it's your turn." He stomped back upstairs with his breakfast, leaving Mabel angry and confused.  

 

 


	4. Bill's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute chapter and I really enjoyed making it. THINGS ARE GONNA GET REAL!

Bill walked through the woods. Mabel had defended him. She had said she trusted him. " And here I am trying to reopen the portal," Over the past few days, Bill had been trying to search for anything that could help him restart Weirdmageddon, but could only imagine Mabel's reaction to it. A thought kept nagging at him; Did he really _want_ to do this? " I don't have time for a human!" He scolded himself. He continued walking. Was this part of being human? All the idiotic and overwhelming feelings were starting to get on Bill's nerves. "Bill?" A voice called out. He stopped. "Bill!" Suddenly, Mabel tripped on a branch and fell at Bill's feet. Momentarily surprised, he bent on one knee and offered his hand. Mabel took it tentatively and muttered her thanks. "Whaddya need?" Bill asked, lifting her up. "Huh? Oh, meet at the shack. Please," She added quickly. Mabel began to run, with Bill closely following behind. When they had gotten back, Mabel led Bill into the living room, where Dipper, Soos and Wendy sat. "Have a seat, please." Mabel directed. Bill sat in an armchair. "As most of you know, tomorrow is Ford and Stan's last day in Gravity Falls." Mabel said. "So, to send them off with a bit of fun, I have devised the perfect mode of entertainment." She grinned, silently daring anyone to guess what she had planned. "Which would be..?" Bill asked, after several moments of silence had passed. "A TALENT SHOW!" Mabel burst with excitement. There was a small chatter of agreement. Wendy raised her hand. "What if we don't wanna perform in this talent show?" Mabel answered happily, "Then you'll clean up after the party," " I'll be cleaning, then," Soos and Wendy said in unison. Bill, however, had a battle with himself about this.  _Clean for humans,_ He thought.  _Or perform for them?_ Considering the mess humans made, he decided on performing. "For those of you performing, please write down your name and what you'll be doing on this," Mabel gestured to the clipboard on the end table. Bill walked towards Mabel and picked up the clipboard and pen.  _Bill Cipher-_ But what would he do? Without thinking, he put down _Singing._

"Next up, we have Dipper Pines, who'll be doing a few card tricks," Wendy said over the microphone. Bill snickered.  _Card tricks_... After Dipper walked up on stage and  performed the lousiest card tricks Bill had ever seen, Wendy announced "Ben Crofter", which was obviously a cover-up for "Bill Cipher". Bill walked to the stage, trying to think of something to sing. He had been subconsciously making a song, but would always remind himself that to even _try_ to sing it would be absolutely mortifying. He   got on stage  and looked around. Finally Bill found Mabel. She smiled and gave him the thumbs-up and suddenly, embarrassment didn't matter anymore. Bill grinned back and began singing:

                                                                                                  _Oh, my Shooting Star, zooming through the dark,_

_nothing seems to harm you so I'll attempt to charm you._

Bill looked back at Mabel, who looked extremely confused and yet,- _hopeful_?

                                                                                                   _My Lady, oh, my dame, I am warmed by the flames that I see in your bright eyes._

_Try as I might I can't imagine life without you as my light,_

_My special gem..._

Tears were streaming down Mabel's face. It looked like the song  _was_ embarrassing,because it had even gotten to Mabel. Bill, blushing, walked off stage, ignoring the applause. He 'd finally gotten to the snack table, where Mabel was standing. "Look, I'm-" But Mabel wrapped her arms around shoulders, pressing her lips against his.  _Wait,_ He thought. _Is this supposed to be happening? Is that how a human relationship is supposed to start? Fuck it._ Bill held onto Mabel and closed his eye. After what seemed like forever, Mabel pulled away and Bill opened his eye only to see Dipper, who then punched him. Bill fell into the snack table, but still laughed." _Dipper!"_   Mabel cried, but Dipper ignored her." You creepy little fuck!" He yelled, his voice coated in disgust. "I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work! "Dipper, what the _hell_?!" Mabel turned to Bill and offered him her hand. Bill took it and lifted himself. Dipper gave her a look of angry puzzlement. "What do you mean?" He asked stiffly. "well you just punched a guy for no fucking  reason and gave another example that you're suffering from goddamn paranoia!" She gestured at Bill's face "You made him bleed, for Christ's sake!" Sure enough, Bill had just noticed a warm trickle  issuing slowly from his mouth. 'I can't believe your standing up for him," Dipper said quietly. "After everything he's done." "Well, he's obviously making up for it!" retorted Mabel. Dipper's right eye began to twitch. He shrugged,"I'm done. nothing I say is gonna make you listen." He left the room for a few minutes and came back with a suitcase. "Bye, then," said Dipper. Mabel simply glared at him. and Dipper, with a sigh, left the Mystery Shack, along with Gravity Falls.

 


	5. Will Cipher

"Hey, Bill?" "Hey, Shooting Star?" "Okay, first, don't call me that," Mabel said. "Second, do you have any family?" It had been two weeks since Dipper and Mabel's argument, and Mabel still felt guilty. She thought if she knew about Bill's family ( If he had one.) and their arguments, she would feel a bit better. But Bill only laughed at this question. "Haha ha! Wait," He gasped for breath. " Are you serious?" Mabel nooded. Bill sighed," Not anymore." Mabel raised an eyebrow. " What happened?" Bill gave a small grimace. " That, my Shooting Star, is a topic we'll discuss another time." " But-" As Mabel began to protest, Bill screamed, "BUY GOLD!"

There was a mechanical whirring. It seemed as if the universe had split a seam and everything was being pulled into that tear. Including Mabel."Bill, please, help me!" She cried, barely holding onto a rope. "I'm trying!" Bill called back over the noise. He rushed to a small lever and yanked at it. But the lever only made the portal stronger. The rope began to slip from Mabel's hands. 'Bill!" Bill ran towards the portal but was too late. Mabel let go of the rope and disappeared. everything became silent, except for Bill's panting. _Well, that didn't make any sense,_ Bill thought.  _What just happened here?_ Suddenly,Bill shouted. "Alright, I know what's going on! Come on out, Willy!" Suddenly a man appeared in front of him. He had blue hair and a pale complexion, his long and skinny arms folded behind his back. He too wore an eyepatch. "will," Bill greeted him. "You've come back as a human, too?" Wil smirked. "Obviously. And I can see you've back with human weakness." He inclined his at the now dormant portal. Bill glared at him. " Whaddya want?' He snarled. Will gave a look of mock innocence." I only wanted to see my younger brother. And to torture him a bit, too." He added with a wicked grin. "Get outta here!" Bill commanded. Will shrugged. "If you insist." He snapped his fingers and there was darkness.

Bill woke up with a jolt. Panting, he looked around. "What's wrong?" Bill looked beside him and saw Mabel, sitting up, too. "You were mumbling," She said. "Was I?"Bill asked distractedly. The master of the mind, an all powerful demon, weakened by his idiotic brother. "So, what's wrong?" Mabel repeated. "It's nothing," Bill sighed. "It was just a nightmare." Mabel raised her eyebrows. "You can  _dream_ ?" "Listen, it's new for me, too." Bill retorted."Just go back to sleep." However, Mabel smirked at this. "I don't think I can..." She giggled. Bill raised an eyebrow. 'Why -?" Mabel pulled down the curtains. Light flooded the room. " _HIIIISSSS!_ " He threw the covers over his head. "C'mon, it's almost noon." "Then I'll sleep for the rest of the day." "I'll make coffee..." Bill peeked from under the covers. "Okay,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I haven't been on here for a few days, but, believe me, I have an excuse. I'll make one up later. Also I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. But enjoy.

Mabel paced around the Mystery Shack, buried in her thoughts. Bill had mentioned "Will" in his sleep. Who was Will? Did she need to worry?  _Well, it was just a nightmare._ She thought. But still, was it _normal_   for Bill to even dream, let alone have nightmares?

_I'm sure it's nothing to worry about._

Well,  _I'm_ sure that it is.

Mabel sighed.  _Why  am I arguing with myself?_

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the smell of fire. Knowing she would've noticed if the Shack was in flames, Mabel raced outside. The scent of smoke became stronger. She walked into the woods where the smell became so overwhelming, she had to use a small napkin to breathe. After walking what seemed like a thousand miles, Mabel noticed a small trail of blue sparks. "Blue fire...?" She wondered to herself. There had been only one other time when Mabel had seen blue fire. But that couldn't be possible...

Nevertheless, Mabel followed the embers for several minutes. Finally, the trail ended in the heart of the forest. Trees had been ripped from the ground, their branches burning with blue fire. The forest floor was scorched. And in the center of the chaos stood Bill, panting but beaming with pride. Mabel watched in horror as Bill raised his hands, as if composing an orchestra. The fallen trees, still burning, stood, burying their roots again. He put his hands down and the flames extinguished themselves. "B-Bill?" Mabel called out, her voice cracking. Bill turned on his heels. He saw Mabel and they looked at each other, horrified. Brown eyes met a yellow one. Slightly shaking, Mabel started, "What're you do-" But Bill clapped. A single, loud clap. Mabel blacked out.

 

Bill caught Mabel before she fell to the blackened ground. He laid her down gently and snapped his fingers. Her sleeping body began to levitate. Bill pointed east and Mabel began to float back to the Mystery Shack. After restoring the grass back to it's healthy green color, he began to walk back to the Shack himself. When Mabel woke up, what she'd just seen would be forgotten. Bill had just gotten some of his power back. Mabel didn't need to know yet- or at all, for that matter.

As he traveled through the woods, Bill began to hear laughing. A dark chuckle, a sinister snicker. It mocked him as he made his way back to the Mystery Shack. Bill knew exactly who was laughing, but said nothing. Finally, with only a few miles to go, he cracked.

" YEAH, YEAH, HA,HA,HA! VERY FUNNY!  _WE GET IT!"_

With one final snort, the laughing ceased. Bill sighed and continued walking.

 

Bill stomped into the Shack, letting the door slam behind him. Soos was guiding a tour group. "And here we have the grumpy surprise dude, who, for some reason is-" But he stopped rambling as Bill glared at him. "I saw him blink!" cried an old woman. Bill rolled his eye and walked into the living room, hoping to see Mabel.  _If anyone can cheer me up right now, it's gotta be her._ But except for Waddles, the room was empty. It seemed she was still sleeping. Bill felt a pang of guilt as he realized this. He stepped into the kitchen and pulled up a chair, his mind blank. Finally, he noticed the box of pasta on the table. He picked up the box and began to study it. Why shouldn't he make a small dinner? It would relieve his anxiety and be something to help himself get used to human food. He filled up a pot with water and placed it the red hot stove-top. After what seemed like hours of watching the water, Bill sighed. "This is going too slowly." Suddenly, he had an idea. Looking over his shoulder, Bill began to coax a few flames from the stove-top. "That's it, good," He said quietly to himself as the water began to bubble. Just as Bill began to dump the pasta into the pot, he heard someone step into the kitchen. "'Morning," Mabel said sleepily. "Hello," Bill greeted her.  Mabel looked over Bill's shoulder. "Ooh, what're you making?" "Pasta," Bill answered distractedly."Want any?" "Sure. Can I help?" Bill smiled. "Go for it."

So, Mabel and Bill began working side-by-side, Mabel with the sauce and Bill with the pasta. As Bill compared spices, the sauce began to bubble. "Erm, is that supposed happen?" Mabel asked nervously. Bill shrugged. " I don't know. Just stir it, I guess." As Mabel reached over the pot, however, a bubble popped beneath her hand, spraying hot sauce on her palm. " _Fuck!_ "She and Bill said in unison. "Jinx," Bill said quickly, but Mabel shook her head, biting her lip. "Alright, not the right time, got it!" He grabbed her wrist and ran her to the sink, soaking her hand in cold water. After a few minutes, Bill led her to the bathroom and grabbed bandages. "Thank you, Bill." Mabel said, pained, as he wrapped the bandages around her hand. Bill nodded. He wished he could some of his power to help her, but at the same time, didn't want to blow his cover. After her hand was wrapped up, Mabel reached up and kissed Bill's cheek. "Thank you, Bill" She repeated. Bill smiled. _How adorable,_ said a familiar voice. His smile fell immediately." Did- did you hear that?" He asked quietly. Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?" The voice continued. _So you haven't told her about me? Should I?_ Bill's head began to ache. "Shut up..." Bill mumbled. "Who're you talking to?" Mabel asked,looking over her shoulder. The voice laughed. It was the same laugh Bill had heard in the woods. Bill fell to his knees. He felt sick. " Will, please," Bill pleaded. "Just tell me what you want and I'll-"  _You're in no position to make deals._ Will snickered.  _Honestly, your begging is pathetic._ Mabel's look of concern turned into fear. "Bill, are you feeling alri-""GET OUT!" Bill shouted. His hair and eye blossomed into a dark-red. Mabel backed into the door and fumbled with the knob, looking beyond afraid."CUT IT OUT, YA DUMB FUCK!" Bill demanded. Will's laughter intensified. Suddenly, Bill felt as if something had left his body. He looked up to see Will, who was now transparent. He laughed at Bill's terrified expression. He turned, tipped his hat to Mabel and walked through the bathroom door, leaving Mabel and Bill alone again. "W-what was th-th-that?" Mabel stammered. Bill, however, was unable to answer this question. He threw up and fell backwards, blacking out.   


	7. The Call

Mabel shook Bill. "Wake up," She said tearfully. "C'mon!" Finally, Bill slowly opened his eye. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "'Sorry'? Why're you sorry?" "I didn't tell you who Will is." Bill sat up. Mabel waited." Well, Will is my older brother." He said with an air of admitting something disgusting. Mabel furrowed her brow. "So, er- he's that sibling you wouldn't talk about?" Bill sighed. "He's _one_ of the siblings I wouldn't talk about." Bill apparently had four siblings, Ben, Willow, Beverly and Will. Will and Bill had always been good friends, but one day, Will just _changed_. He'd always been quiet and kind, but it seemed like he was tired of being the good guy. So Will killed the three youngest siblings. That day, Bill threw him into a different dimension, where he did who knows what for the next few millennia. Well, it seemed Will had come back just as Bill had done. "I swear, I shoulda just killed him." Bill said with a scowl. Mabel put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Bill took her hand. "Yeah. Listen, I'll clean this up, you go ahead eat some pasta." But Mabel didn't eat anything, nor did Bill.

 

Mabel laid awake in bed. She was sure Bill was still awake, too, but was pretending for her sake. She wanted to help Bill but knew that he would refuse it. There had to be _someone_ who could do _something_. Someone who had some experience with possession...

Well, _duh!_ She silently scolded herself. The answer was so obvious. Mabel got out of bed. Dipper wasn't gonna like this..

 

_RIING! RIING!_ "C'mon, Dip-Stick, pick up your phone!" Mabel mumbled to herself. _RII-_ "Heya, Mabel," said a exhausted voice. "Dipper! I'm so happy to hear your voice right now!"  _"Dipper!"_ Said a voice in the background.  _"Where are the magnet guns?"_ "In the supply closet! Whaddya need?" He asked Mabel. "Right, well, remember when Bill took over your body?" "Vividly," Dipper shuddered. "Well, I think something very, _very_ similar just happened with Bill."  __Dipper sighed. "And you want me to help?" "Yes." __Three was a splash from Dipper's end. _"Dipper, who're you talking to over there?"_ "It's just Mabel!" Suddenly, Mabel realized where Dipper was. "So you're with Stan and Ford?" She asked. "Yeah. Look, we're a bit busy right now, but I'll get there as soon as I can." said Dipper. "Thanks," "By the way, I'm gonna bring Ford and Stan, BYE!"  _CLICK!_ It took a while for Mabel to process what her brother had said. " _Shit!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter I was listening to a bunch of Gravity Falls songs and found the deleted song "It's gonna get weird". I FUCKIN' LOVED IT AND TOTALLY RECCOMEND IT!


	8. The Attempted Talk

_RING! RING! RING!_ "Hey guys!" Mabel attempted to hug Dipper but was stopped by Ford. He pulled out a small flashlight and inspected her eyes until satisfied."So where is the little bastard?" asked Stan gruffly. Mabel sighed. She had known this would happen. She'd been dreading this visit all week."He's upstairs. But," She added as Ford and Stan began walking towards the stairs. "You're not going up there until we talk." Dipper rolled his eyes and Ford looked mildly annoyed. Stan simply looked at the stairs with a look that plainly said:  _I'm ready to kick someone's ass._

Mabel led the three men into the living room. "Alright, I know about everyone's- erm, _history_   with Bill, but he's changed and-" "Mabel, it's practically impossible for someone to change in such a short amount of time." Ford interrupted. Mabel huffed at being cut off, but continued. "Listen, Bill's had  _weeks_ to try to kill someone and yet, everyone's perfectly safe." Dipper scoffed. "That's because he doesn't have all of his powers." He said. "He admitted it himself." Mabel felt herself getting angry, but ignored it; They needed to understand. "Well,  _I_   trust him." Again, Dipper scoffed. " That's not saying much, Mabel." Stan frowned. "Dipper, you're being a bit hard on her."  Stan turned to Mabel. "See, what we're trying to say is that-uh, maybe ya didn't make the right...choice?" "Whaddya mean?" Mabel asked tearfully. She already knew the answer but what Stan said was still a blow. "Sweetie, what if he's- er, _using_ you?" Mabel felt hot tears pour from her eyes. "H-how could you say that?" Ford tried to speak comforting, meaningless words but Mabel ignored it and began to hurry back upstairs. " _Mabel..._ " Dipper called. Mabel slammed the door to the her bedroom.

She turned and saw that Bill was sitting on the bed, waiting. "So you heard?" Bill nodded. Mabel allowed herself to cry and Bill stood to hold her. "I love you,Bill." She said, burying her face in his chest. Bill kissed her forehead. "Love ya, too, Shooting Star."


	9. The Nightmare

Bill laid in bed. Beside him was Mabel, who was sleeping comfortably.  _Why is it you trust me?_ He silently asked her. Again, someone had doubted Bill, and  _again_ Mabel chose to trust him. Why? Bill was far from trustworthy. It made him wonder if Mabel did it out of pity or fear, or... maybe it was love? 

If it was love, Bill was a shitty person for betraying her.  _Do I really need to reopen the portal? Is it really worth all of this?_ Finally, a small voice spoke up.

_No, it's not. I just want a normal life with Mabel._

How could emotions be so complicated yet so wonderful at the same time? He turned on his side, wrapping his arm around Mabel. Everything seemed to be coming together.

"I'm glad you finally figured  _that_ out," 

Bill sat up. In front of the bed was Will, transparent but definitely there. "Get out." he said firmly, but Will only chuckled. "Did you really think it was going to be easy, getting rid of me?" The honest answer was no, but Bill said nothing. Still smirking, Will traveled around the bed, stopping at Mabel's side. "Well, that's cute." He said mockingly. He took two fingers and touched Mabel's forehead. She began to shake, as if she was having a nightmare. Bill jumped out of bed and onto Will, wrapping his fingers around his throat.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER!" 

Will snapped his fingers weakly. Bill was thrown to the wall. His hair and eye turned into a blood-red. He summoned blue flames and threw them at Will. As he did this, the door slammed open. Dipper stood in the doorway, panting. After several minutes, Will stood. He dusted himself off, bowed to Dipper and vanished in a ball of yellow flames.

"What the  _fuck_ just happened?" He demanded. Before Bill could answer, the bed creaked. He turned to see Mabel had woken up. She stood up, her head in her hands, and walked towards Bill. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was trembling. "How the the hell did you sleep through all of that?" Bill asked.

 

Mabel was chained up. It seemed like she was trapped in a warehouse. Everything hurt. In the center of the floor was Bill. Blood oozed from his mouth as he chuckled softly. He turned to Mabel and stopped laughing. His expression was unreadable.

Suddenly, Will came from behind, a silver knife in his hand. Mabel tried to scream a warning but no sound came out. Will stabbed Bill, who closed his eye and fell forward. Will vanished. Mabel felt her chains loosen. She crawled to Bill, who was muttering. She turned him to face her and tried to ignore the dark stain on his shirt. He mumbled, "Death must rain upon him when he's killed the one he's caused the most pain." Mabel sobbed. After what seemed like hours, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Dipper.

"What the  _fuck_ just happened?"

Mabel opened her eyes.


	10. The Plan

"Mabel, it was just a nightmare." Ford sighed. It had been two days since Will's nightly visit. There had been a knock at the door and Mabel had jumped out of her chair and, with a squeak, fell onto the floor. She panicked even more when Bill left the table to answer it.

"Well, if you had seen it, I'm pretty sure you'd be freaked out, too." She said, glancing at the door as Bill scared off a couple of girl scouts. "Listen, Sixer's right." Bill said as he took a seat. "Will just wanted a bit of fun, so he gave ya a bad dream." Mabel sighed. Why didn't they understand? The dream had been so realistic. 

Dipper began to scratch his chin. "Well,if you're so worried about Will, isn't there some kind of spell to stop him from coming here?" He wondered aloud. "Y'know, like what we did with Bill?" Bill squirmed uncomfortably, but shook it off. "Huh. Ya know I think I remember that spell."

Mabel sat up. Finally, she wouldn't have to be scared to death that Will was going to kick open the door. Bill began to pace around, trying to remember the ingredients. Dipper grabbed a notepad and pen from his vest. "Mercury, unicorn tears and, uh-" He stopped, as did the scratching of Dipper's pen. "Ah!" Bill snapped his fingers. "Gremloblin hair." Mabel raised an eyebrow. "'Gremloblin'?" Ford frowned reminiscently.

"The Gremloblin," He said. "A cross-breed of a gremlin and goblin. If you were to look into it's eyes, you'd see your worst fear." Mabel suddenly remembered.

 _"Don't look into it's eyes!" Dipper panicked. Mabel looked into it's eyes anyways. Suddenly she left the Shack. Mabel was in a dirty, smelly apartment. She looked into a cracked mirror. She wasn't twelve years old anymore. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lip was cut. It seemed as if she'd crying for days. Mabel looked down at her arms. They were covered in cuts. Mabel sobbed. Everything hurt. God, she hated herself. She was worthless, alone and hideous. Why didn't she just end it all? It seemed like no one would miss her. Mabel finally noticed the small dagger on the dresser. "Mabel!"  She had left the apartment. She fell to the ground. Mabel was home. She was loved again, welcome._ Why did I make that deal? _She asked herself._

"Right,I-remember." Mabel mumbled. "Well, are we going or not?" Bill asked, slightly playing with his eye-patch. "First thing tomorrow." Dipper answered. Ford pushed in his chair. "Grunkle Ford?" Mabel said. "Aren't you coming?" Ford grimaced. "I'm afraid not." "Wait, _what_ ?!" Bill jumped. "Jesus," He mumbled. "But you're the  _expert_   when it comes to this kinda thing." Ford hesitated. "Well, I'm just getting too-  _old_ for this." Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What about all of those crazy adventures that you go on with me and Stan? You never complain about old age during all of that." Suddenly, Mabel realized what this was about. Apparently, so did Bill. "You're not coming because I'll be there, huh?" He asked bitterly. Ford sighed. "Partly," He said, glaring at Bill. "Maybe if you didn't come-""HA! If you think I'm not coming, you've finally gone senile! No, I'm coming in case my ass-head brother follows." Bill stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Mabel,Dipper and Ford alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know the middle kinda turned...dark... And I'm sorry if you became uncomfortable. Really, I am. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter a LITTLE bit...


	11. Tears and Mobs

Bill woke up the next morning, ready to start the day. It had been a long night. Tossing and turning, he thought it would never end. Finally, after hours of reciting the plan, he'd fallen into a fretful sleep.

He got out of bed, quickly getting dressed. They already had a large supply of mercury, Bill had checked the day before. All they needed was a vial of unicorn tears and a few strands of gremloblin hair. Bill walked downstairs, whispering the plan to himself. First, they would get the tears and possibly fight for their lives, seeing as unicorns were just as protective of their tears as they were their hair. Then they'd have to sneak into a deep, dark cave, where they'd most likely find a gremloblin. Assuming that it was asleep, one of them would cut off a few hairs and they'd be done with it. If it wasn't sleeping, though...

Bill paced around the living room, checking the time every so often. Finally, at 9:49, he decided that it was time for the others to wake up.He came back upstairs and smirked as he opened his and Mabel's bedroom door. Bill took a deep breath and started screaming, "OH MY GOD, THE SHACK IS ON FIRE! EVERYONE'S DEAD, WADDLES IS TURNING INTO BACON-"("Wait, _WHAT?"_ shrieked Mabel, finally waking up.)"-AND I'M SCREAMING!" Bill walked out of the room, grinning widely. He could hear Mabel getting out of bed, possibly to check on her beloved pig. Snickering, he walked back down the stairs. In the kitchen, Dipper sat at the table, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yawned. "Plenty of things. I've gotta list. Wanna see?" Bill added happily.

Mabel walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and awake. She reached towards the top of the fridge. "Whatcha reaching for, Shortsie?" Bill asked, watching as she pulled up a chair to stand on.

"That shotgun Grunkle Stan keeps on the fridge," She said. "Y'know, just in case a 'maniac' brings in a ladder." Finally, a gun fell to the floor. Mabel eagerly picked it up. "Alright, I'm ready to possibly kill something!" Bill smiled. "As am I!" Dipper rolled his eyes. "Weirdos,"

 

"Where are we going first?" Bill huffed. "Honestly, Pine Tree, if ya can't remember the most simple plans, I need to know how you manage to hold that map." Dipper scowled and shoved the map back into his bag. "Guys, stop arguing or I will turn this car around and you two have time-out while I get the stuff." Mabel said, a bit annoyed. This was getting ridiculous. Every moment of silence was brief as the two argued about everything.

Mabel gripped the steering wheel. She had borrowed the car from Wendy, who gave zero fucks about what happened to her van. She was grateful for the car because it made the trip shorter. Mabel didn't know if she could survive walking while Dipper and Bill constantly disagreed.

After a long stretch of silence, they had entered a beautiful meadow. Mabel pushed on the brakes. "This is it," She said, smiling proudly.  _This is where I beat up a unicorn._ She couldn't wait to do it again."Can I make one of 'em cry? Please?" Bill asked longingly. "Sure. But first," Dipper said. "We need someone with a deep voice to recite the chant.""Problem solved, bro-bro,"Mabel answered."Last time I did this, I actually recorded Grenda-" She pulled out her phone. "-And saved it." Mabel turned up the volume and hit play on the recording.

As Grenda's booming voice began chanting, the earth began to tremble. A small stone building rose from the ground.Mabel led Dipper and Bill to  wooden doors that seemed to be too big for the structure. She pushed it open to reveal a beautiful pond. Surrounded by flowers, the water seemed to sparkle. The three looked around until they finally caught sight of a small unicorn. The unicorn's hair was a steel grey and it's mane a raven black streaked with purple and blue. Bill cracked his knuckles. 

"My time has come." He walked up to the baby unicorn and greeted it. It gave him a sideways glance. "Mother said not to talk to strangers." It said with a girlish voice. "Than I shouldn't to you, 'cause you're pretty strange looking." The unicorn looked briefly hurt but, with her snout held high, replied, "I think you were born by accident." At this, her eyes began to water but not enough to collect. "Also, I think your horn's fake." Bill said simply. "Also also, why're ya so dark? All the other unicorns are bright and colorful and beautiful, but you just had to the goth, huh?"

The unicorn sniffled. If she didn't hate unicorns, Mabel would actually feel bad for her. Bill smiled triumphantly as the young unicorn stared at the ground. "Having a rough day?" He asked, hardly containing himself. The unicorn burst. " _YES!_ " she sobbed. Bill pulled a vial from out of his shirt pocket and held it under her dark eyes, collecting a few blue tears. 

The unicorn ( after what seemed like hours of bawling) looked at Bill and noticed that her tears were being stolen. She head-butted him, her face distorted in anger. " _MOTHER!_ " The unicorn called, and in no time at all, an older, brighter unicorn appeared. It was pale blue with a rainbow colored mane and pink eyes.

Mabel narrowed her eyes. "Celestabellebethabelle," She scowled. Celestabellebethabelle raised a bright eyebrow. "Present. And you are?" Mabel gritted her teeth. _Seriously?_

"Mabel Pines," She said resentfully. "One of the only four that know the unicorns' secret?" Celestabellebethabelle gave a disdainful look. "Oh. _You_. I see you've grown into sinful little prosti-" Before the unicorn could finish the sentence, Dipper and Bill kicked her in the chest. She fell to the ground. " _Mother!_ " The younger unicorn sobbed, only to receive a scowl. "Would you stop crying and get me back-up?" Celestabellebethabelle scolded her daughter. The young unicorn ran out of sight. Celestabellebethabelle stood. On her chest were two muddy footprints. "I don't think I like you as a mom," Mabel frowned.

The unicorn scoffed. "I don't like you as a married woman." Mabel,Dipper and Bill raised an eyebrow. "Married-?""Aw, Shooting Star, did you really cheat for me?" Bill teased. Mabel and Dipper laughed. Celestabellebethabelle blushed. "Well, I _thought_ you'd be married by now!" Mabel laughed even harder. She was a bit too young to settle down. She wanted to have a few more years of freedom before tying the knot. 

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "I think we should leave," Dipper said nervously. "Erm, I think I agree. Huh," Bill added. "That's weird." As the three turned however, a stampede of unicorns came charging at them, prepared to kill the intruders. Bill grabbed Mabel's wrist and began running, Dipper barely ahead of them. They left the building and raced towards Wendy's van. Mabel felt even more grateful for the car. She owed Wendy.  _Note to self: Suck up to Wendy when and if I get back._

Dipper jumped into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. As he pushed on the gas pedal, the unicorns came out of the cave. "GO PINETREE GO! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE IF YA GET HER KILLED!"

The car raced through the woods with the mob following closely behind. Finally, Mabel reached into the back of the van. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bill screamed, his voice starting to crack. "GETTING THE GUN!" She rolled down the window and began aiming for unicorns.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_   None of the unicorns had been hit, but the sound of gunshots seemed to scare them. They began to slow down but continued to chase the van. Bill too rolled down his window. Mabel looked over his shoulder. Bill's hand was covered in flames. But these flames were different. They were...blue? "BILL, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOUR HAND?" Mabel demanded. "WE'LL DISCUSS THAT AT HOME! JUST KILL THE DEMON HORSES!" Mabel rolled her eyes but continued shooting at the stampede. She was actually able to get a few of the unicorns' legs before they stopped the chase. 

Mabel sat back, still gripping the shotgun. She looked at Bill. He closed his eye, breathing deeply. The van slowed down. Bill suddenly opened his eye and he glanced at Mabel's shoulder. He lifted his hand and reached towards it. He pulled off a piece of blue hair.

"Unicorn hair," He said distractedly. He stuffed it in his shirt pocket and looked in the review mirror.

"Alright, who's ready to go to Hell?" 


	12. Gremloblin

The van drove through the woods. Bill wished it would go faster. He just wanted to get this bullshit over with.

He looked at Mabel, who continued to stare out the window. When they got back to the Shack, Bill would have to explain everything. Mabel would want to know how he got his part of his powers back.

_Why don't I just erase her memory again?_

Bill shook his head. He couldn't. Stupid conscience. But even if he did want to wipe her memory, Dipper was there and would notice if his sister suddenly passed out.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Bill looked out the window. They had stopped at a small cave. The three got out of the van. Dipper opened the trunk and they all grabbed their supplies. Their supplies consisted of flashlights, bait and mirrors. Mabel sighed. "Who's ready to possibly face their fears?"

"Just don't look into its eyes, and you've got nothing to worry about." Dipper said reassuringly. They trudged into the cave. The odor was overwhelming. It smelled of blood, vomit and fish. Resisting the urge to gag, Bill stepped further in. "Oh,God..." Mabel pointed to one of the cave walls. It was coated in teeth. Human teeth, deer teeth, it didn't seem to matter. It was as if they were kept as trophies.

Dipper tore his eyes away from the disgusting sight. "Alright, let's...keep going." He said,his voice cracking in fear. Mabel followed suit. But Bill continued to stare at the teeth. They were all in a pattern. A code, maybe? Not any code Bill recognized.... "Bill, c'mon," Mabel called. Bill was snapped out of his thoughts. With a final glance at the monument, he followed Mabel and Dipper farther into the cave.

Moments of silence had passed when, finally, they came across a large, hairy lump. It was curled up in a black ball of fur, the small mushrooms on its shoulders fluttering with every breath it took. Dipper and Bill stood in bated breath as Mabel began to cut off a few hairs with a pocket knife. 

The last few hairs came loose. Bill could breathe again. It had been so simple. Finally, they could make the Shack safe.

_Why does this all seem to be be too good to be true?_ He thought. It _did_ seem to be a bit...odd. How could it be so easy? Suddenly, Bill's instincts seemed to be screaming.  _Get out. You need to leave. Now._

"Alright, we've got the hair, now let's go," He said hurriedly. But it was too late. Out of nowhere, a loud, sharp whistle sounded. The gremloblin began to move. The whistling kept going. The beast growled, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING, STANDING HERE?! LET'S GO!" The three began to run, mirrors griped in their hands. Bill kicked at a stone and tripped.

_Oh, come on!_

There was a shattering noise, but it was ignored. Bill got up and caught up with Mabel and Dipper. They passed the wall of teeth when suddenly the gremloblin had caught up. "WHY IS IT THE GODDAMN MONSTER ALWAYS CATCHES UP?!" Dipper screamed. The gremloblin swiped at him but Mabel pushed him over.

The three held their mirrors in front of them. Bill looked at the back of his mirror. There was large hole. "SHIT!" "What's wrong?!" Mabel asked, panicked. "MY MIRROR IS USELESS."

Bill threw the mirror over his shoulder. This was great. Just great. He closed his eye. He was scared.

_Huh. I'm scared of being scared. Weird._

He felt something grip at his waist. His feet left the ground. Bill covered his face. _Just keep your eye closed. Just keep it closed, Cipher._

A sharp claw pried Bill's hand from his face. Pain seared through his forearm. The gremloblin began to claw at his eyelid.

_You bastard._

Bill would have to open his eye soon, or he would lose it. Reluctantly, he opened his eye. He saw a flash of yellow. "BILL!"

He had left the cave. He was walking through the city streets, breathing in the artificially scented air. He glanced at an alleyway and stopped walking. Bill was sure he had just seen someone sitting there. He turned to investigate. Stepping cautiously, he looked around. Suddenly, there was a sobbing noise. Bill looked over his shoulder. A little boy sat behind him, his face hidden in his hands. That was strange. He hadn't been there earlier.

 "Er-hey there, kid..." Bill said. Was this seriously supposed to be something to be scared of? The boy lifted his head to look at Bill. His eyes were a shockingly bright purple. "Do you know where my pawents are?" He sniffled. "No, um..."

The boy sobbed. Bill felt his stomach clench. What was going on? "You n-n-need to help me!"

"Okay... Where did you last see your parents?" The kid wiped his nose on his sleeve. "They were wight here and they disappeared!" 

If they had just vanished, Bill couldn't do anything. It wasn't like he could leave hallucination on his own.

"Listen, I don't think I can help-" "YOU CAN'T HELP ANYONE, CAN YOU, BILL CIPHER?!"

Suddenly, boy's voice had changed. It now sounded demonic instead of squeaky. His eyes became slits, glowing purple.

"EVEN IF YOU DO HELP EVERYTHING GOES WRONG!" He shrieked." DO YOU REALLY THINK YOUR SHOOTING STAR IS SAFE? NO! SHE'S FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE AS WE SPEAK, WHILE YOU'RE SLOWLY GOING EVEN _MORE_ INSANE!" 

Bill smacked the kid. This was all just an illusion. This wasn't happening. The boy wasn't real, his taunts were empty.

The boy began to shake. He roared. He grew larger. His nails became longer and dirtier. His arms began to grow dark fur.

He had taken the form of the gremloblin.

_Well isn't that ironic?_ Bill thought.

But as the beast began to swipe at Bill, he began to feel numb. Everything seemed to be vanishing before his very eyes. The gremloblin gave a final roar before the world around it became black.

Bill blinked. His eye was completely dry. 

"Oh my God, you're awake!" 

He felt someone grip his waist, their head in the crevice of his neck. Bill looked around and saw that they had left the cave and were now sitting just outside of Wendy's van. 

"Are you okay? Do need anything?" Mabel asked, lifting her head. Bill answered,"I'm fine, I'm fine. What happened?" Mabel began to open her mouth, but was interrupted by Dipper's voice. "We can tell him at the Shack, let's just go."

Mabel nodded and got up. Bill followed. They got in to the van, saying nothing as they rode back home.


	13. Safe Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just a couple of one-shots. Dorky but hey who doesn't love a dork?

Dipper glued the last strand to the shack. "Yay!" said Mabel. Finally she could breathe easily. She hugged Dipper and went back inside. Mabel walked past a small tour group and into the living room Bill was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"What're you reading?" Mabel asked. Bill jumped.

"Jesus you scared me."

"So what're you readin'?" She repeated.

"Noothiing..." Mabel rolled her eyes. She caught a glimpse of the cover before Bill stuffed the book under the cushions.

"Oh my God! You're reading  _Harry Potter_ ?!" Bill blushed. "No it's okay! I'm a complete Potterhead!" This only made him redden more. "You saw nothing." He mumbled.

He got up to leave but Mabel stopped him. "Wait! We still need to talk. Remember?" Mabel sat him down. Bill bit his lip. "So when were you gonna tell me you got your powers back?" "Never..." Bill answered quietly. Mabel raised her eyebrows. "Why?" "I just... didn't think it was important..."

"How could you  _not_ think it was important?"

Silence.

"I just wanted to keep that to myself. I just felt empowered with my little secret." Bill whispered. Mabel looked at Bill with curiosity. "Then why would you use it in front of me and Dipper?" She asked softly. "Well woulda rather have been stamped to death by unicorns?"

More silence.

Mabel sat beside Bill. "You wanna keep reading?" Bill smiled and pulled the book from out of the cushions. "So which book are you on?" "The Half-Blood Prince. Gryffindor just won the house cup." He wrapped his arm around Mabel and the two read together. 

 

Bill sat at the table. 

_Boredom... Can something please happen?_

Dipper walked into the kitchen. Smirking. Huh. That was weird. Dipper barely ever smirked.

"Whaddya want?" Bill asked. "I had an idea. To prank Mabel." 

Bill sat up.  _Finally!_

"Go on." "Give her your cheesiest pick-up lines." Bill frowned. "That's your plan?" "Mabel's greatest weakness is a cheesy pick-up line. It would really help if you were bored."

Bill sighed. "Fine. But you'd need to teach me some." Dipper grinned. "Gladly."

Mabel walked into the living room.

"She's here! Go go go!" 

Bill walked up to her. "Heya Mabel, are you a furnace? Cause you just walked in here and already I'm sweating."

Mabel frowned. "What the fu-"

"Say are you Lord Voldemort? Well you've got me begging for mercy!"

Mabel giggled. "Oh my God, that was awful!"

"Oh, I've got more!" "No!"

"I should call ya coffee cause you keep me up at night." Bill snickered.

"Stop it. I will hurt you."

"Aw, but you wouldn't."

Bill looked at Dipper, who could barely contain himself. He gave him the thumbs-up and turned back to Mabel. "Alright, I surrender. Can you stop now?"

Bill scratched his chin. "Ya see, I could but there's a price." 

Mabel frowned. "Oh, c'mon!" Bill giggled. "Anyways, call me a cashew 'cause I'm nuts for you!"

She put her hand on Bill's face and kissed him. "Now will you shut up?" Bill smiled. "One more and you've got yourself a deal."

 


	14. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I wanted to change things up a bit. Most of this chapter will be told in good ol' Pinetree's POV.

"I just realized something," said Bill, sitting down. "It's been four days and you two still haven't told me what happened with the gremloblin."

Mabel bit her lip. She looked at her brother. "You wanna explain?" Dipper sighed.

"Fine."

 

_Bill's body became limp. "BILL!" "Mabel there's no point!" Dipper yelled over the roaring of the gremloblin. "He can't hear you."_

_But Mabel didn't seem to care. She jumped onto the gremloblin who dropped Bill._

_Dipper threw her the gun. She needed some way to defend herself._

_"Get Bill to the entrance!" Mabel screamed. She tried to shoot the back of the beast's head but there were no more bullets. She smacked it against it's head._

_Dipper looked away. He didn't want to see what happened next. He turned to Bill who had began to claw at nothing. He seized him from under the shoulders and began to drag him to the opening of the cave. It turned out that Bill was heavier than he seemed. "Goddamn Bill you need to lose a few." Dipper mumbled._

_There was a terrible scream._

Oh my God oh my God. _Dipper thought._ Hold on Mabel.

_They had only just gotten past the wall of teeth when Dipper heard glass shatter. Mabel's mirror. But she was fine. She had to be._

_Finally Dipper reached the entrance. He dropped Bill and ran back to Mabel._

_Mabel was covering her face with her hands to avoid looking at the gremloblin. The creature towered menacingly over her drooling on her sweater. Dipper picked up a large rock and used all his strength to throw it at the gremloblin._

_The rock cracked in two when it came into contact with the monster's head. There was a sickening crunch. The gremloblin collapsed blood leaking quickly._

_Mabel slowly uncovered her face. "D-D-Dipper?" Dipper smiled softly. "It's okay."_

_The twins walked back to the entrance. Mabel began to drag Bill back to the van. Dipper gave the wall of teeth one last look. It Looked like a pattern. A code. It was so familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He studied it carefully._

_They were all arranged in the shapes of letters. But they were all jumbled up..._

Wait...

The Journal's code!

_Dipper began to decipher the message._

Death must rain on him...

_He struggled with the last few lines._

When he kills the one...

_"C'mon Dipper..." He mumbled to himself._

He's caused the most pain.

_Dipper was stumped. Why was that so familiar? He began to think of dreams but he'd never heard that in a dream. He would have to ask Mabel about it._

_"Dipper I need some help!" Mabel called. He turned to help Mabel. He knew what would wake Bill up. He 'd brought some potions._

_And a bit of coffee._

 

Dipper finished his story. Mabel stared at him. He wished she wouldn't. He already felt uncomfortable.

"So what you're sayin'" Bill said quietly. "Is that Mabel's nightmare could come true?" Dipper nodded. Bill stared at his hands.

Dipper actually pitied him. Was he really going to die? Dipper had finally gotten used to him and he would probably just...leave.

Mabel broke the silence. "Why don't I make a snack? Syrup on cereal." 

Dipper nodded. Bill stood.

"I-um- I gotta do something real quick."

He went upstairs leaving Mabel and Dipper to enjoy the sugary treat.

 

Bill walked into his and Mabel's room. Looking over his shoulder he opened the bedside drawer. He pulled out the small velvet box and opened it.

Unicorn hair.

Bill picked it up and blew on it. It rolled itself in to a ring. 

He studied it. He was sure Mabel would like it. He placed it back into the box.

Now if he was going to die soon he needed to find the perfect moment for it.

He put the small box into his pocket.

_Alright._ Bill thought.  _Let's go shove syrup and cereal down my throat._


	15. Bless Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO CUTE AND SO FUCKIN' CHEESY AND EMOTIONAL!

Bill stared at the phone. He would have to call them some time.

He picked it up and dialed the number. As he waited for one of them to answer, he played with the cord. This was going to be beyond awkward.

Finally, someone answered.

"Hello?" said the voice of Stanley Pines. Good. Stan wouldn't be  _that_ awful.

"Heya Stan. It's- It's Bill." "Oh. Hey..." 

_God, this is terrible._

"I really need to talk to you and Ford. And Dipper. Here. At the Shack."

"What's wrong, Corn-chip?"

Bill snickered at this new nickname. 

"Firstly, never call me that again. Secondly, it's important. I just can't say while Mabel's here."

"Okay, what's going on? If it's so important just tell me here." "I can't risk it! You'll just have to find out when ya get here."

"Jesus, fine! See ya then." "Bye."

Bill hung up. It was done. All he needed to do was plan out the visit. He would need to get Mabel out of the Shack, obviously. But how?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mabel came up from behind.

"Hi there!" "HOLY MOTHER OF GOLD!"

Bill clutched at his chest. "You really need to stop doing that." He panted.

"So, who were you talking to?" "Nobody, nobody..."

Mabel raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Sure."

Bill changed the subject. "Hey, d'you know where Dipper is?" "Being a dork with Wendy in the lawn." "Okay, thanks!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" "KAMEHAMEHA!" "I LOVE YOU, DBZ!" "THAT'S NOT AN ATTACK, DIPPIN' SAUCE!" "DOUBLE SUNDAE, BITCH!" 

"What the fuck did I just walk into?"

Dipper and Wendy stopped screaming and looked at Bill.

"You walked into a DBZ fight, man." smiled Wendy. "And that is...?" Dipper shook his head. "We have much to teach you, Son Bill." 

Bill rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to ya, Pine Tree." 

Dipper shrugged and followed Bill into the Mystery Shack.

"What's wrong, Corn-chip?" Bill sighed. "Please don't call me that. Anyways, I need you to help me get Mabel out of the Shack here in a few days."

Dipper raised his eyebrows. "Why?" "I need to talk to you, Stan and Ford in private." Dipper stared at him.

Finally, he answered. "Alright, sure."

 

Mabel had left to hang out with Candy and Grenda for the day. That was fine with Bill. It gave him time to explain why he needed to talk to the three Pines.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh my God they're here!" Bill raced to the door.

There stood Stan and Ford. They both stared at Bill with slight curiosity. Bill welcomed them in hoping he didn't sound sarcastic.

The two sat on the couch Dipper in the armchair.

"Ya wanna explain why you dragged us back here?" Stan asked.

"Right. You all know how me and Mabel are...together? Well the other day I received some news that made me realize I need to commit to something. And fast.

"I-er-Want a more serious relationship with Mabel. Y'know-Like marriage..." 

Several eyebrows were raised.

"Is this the part where I squeal and start planning the wedding?" said a voice form the hallway.

"Wendy!" Dipper scolded. "Dude I think it is." agreed another voice.

"You can come in. Both of you." Bill sighed.

Wendy and Soos entered the room beaming.

"Bro if you want a blessing you've totally got mine." said Soos happily. "I've been writing fanfic about this day for months now." "Me too. Not the fanfic but I bless you!" said Wendy. 

Bill looked to Dipper.

_Please Pinetree._

He nodded silently. Bill smiled. He turned to the older Pines' twins. This was going to be harder.

"I'll take care of her. I'll-I'll buy a house for me and her." Bill half-begged. "I can give her the perfect life."

Stan looked thoughtful.

"Do you have a ring?" "I do actually."

Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. Stan stared at it.

"Promise?" "What?" "Do you promise to have and to hold her until death do you part?" He said quietly his eyes watering slightly. Bill grinned. "Yeah. I do." 

"Then go right ahead."

Now for the most difficult challenge: Ford.

"I know you don't like me. That's under-exaggerated. You _despise_   me. But Mabel doesn't. She loves me and I love her and there's nothing you can do about it. But if ya just give me your blessing there's a possibility you'll make Mabel happy."

Ford stared at his hands. Bill continued.

"Let's just get over it. Everything. For the sake of everyone. Come on Poindexter."

Bill extended his hand.

"FINE!" Ford croaked and he shook Bill's hand.

"Don't f-fuck this up."

Bill beamed.

"I won't."

 

 

 

 


	16. Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a break from the story for a bit. So for the next few chapters please enjoy some good ol' oneshots!

Mabel sat down in the living room. Bill was in the kitchen popping some popcorn. Today they would just sit around and watch some old movies.

"Should we watch  _Call of The Wild_ or  _It_ ?" 

"It. Most definitely."

Bill walked into the living room with the bowl of popcorn. The movie started.

_"- And I Georgie am Pennywise the dancing clown. Now we know each other!"_

Mabel covered her face. "Run run run! Don't talk to strangers!" "Mabel...Georgie dies." Bill chuckled. "Don't say that!" 

_"-And when you're down here with me-" Georgie reached for the boat. "YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!!!"_

Mabel shrieked in unison with Georgie. Bill shook his head. "You're scared  _way_ too easily. At least ya don't see his arm get torn off like in the remake."

She shuddered.

_Why didn't we watch Call of the Wild?_

 

" _Kill_ _them all. Kill them all. Kill them all Henry."_

Mabel gripped Bill's arm. He sighed. "Listen if it makes you feel any better... Henry escapes."  _"BILL!"_ Mabel sent a blow to his shoulder. "He also dies! Jesus." 

Bill grabbed hold of his shirt pocket. "Please go easy on me. I have something I'd rather not get ruined."

 

The movie ended. "It's over...Let's watch the remake!" "NO!" Bill laughed. "Aw but it's even better than this one."

Mabel laid her head on his shoulder. "I suddenly don't think clowns are cute anymore." "Just wait 'til ya read the fanfics." He smirked.

"Why don't we watch The Jungle Book?" Mabel suggested. "Which one?" "I'm in the mood for cartoons right now."

But within the first thirty minutes they both fell asleep.

 

Bill jolted awake. "Is it almost over?" He mumbled.  "Look who's finally awake! Yeah it's _been_ over." "So what are we watching now?"

 

_"-The Addams family!"  SNAP! SNAP!_

"Oh." Mabel smiled. "I'm gonna make some more popcorn." 

Mabel stood. Bill grabbed the velvet box out of his shirt pocket.

_This is the moment!_

Mabel walked into the living room with the bowl of popcorn. 

Bill cleared his throat. "Hey Mabel? I-"

"Mabel I need to borrow you real quick!" Wendy poked her head into the room. She saw Bill and what he was hiding in his hand.

"Oh-um-" "it's fine. Go ahead." Bill sighed.

He plopped onto the couch as Mabel left with a slightly guilty Wendy.

 


	17. Just Cuddlin'

Bill laid in bed with Mabel in his arms. She snored softly.

This was perfect. Just laying there with absolutely no worries.

He did need to find a house before the end of the week though...

_No. Stop it. Stop worrying._

_Just go to sleep._

Bill looked out the window. It was too bright to go back to sleep.

He sighed.

_Just plan the proposal?_

Who plans a proposal?

Bill inwardly sighed. Why was this so complicated? Why did he have to be anxious?

_I'll tell ya why._ Said a small voice. _Because you're not good enough for her. You don't deserve her._

He pushed away those thoughts. He considered getting up to make breakfast but the bed was so comfortable and warm. Bill reached for the melatonin that sat on the nightstand. Maybe it could get him to sleep for few hours.

He swallowed one of the small pills and felt drowsy within minutes.

_These things really are effective._

Bill passed out.

 

He stood in a dusty old room. What was he doing here?

He turned and suddenly three doors appeared. 

_What the fuck?_

Bill studied the doors. Each of them were different.

The first was wooden with a metallic doorknob.

Second was made of iron with no handle.

The last door was marble with a golden doorknob.

Bill chose the iron door. He pushed it open. 

The room was small and had no windows. Nails were sticking out of the cold wooden floors and the wallpaper was fading. The lights flickered.

_Well this isn't creepy._

Suddenly Bill was pushed into the room. He fell to the floor. The nails tore his shirt sleeves and pierced his skin. He ignored the pain and got up but the door wouldn't open.

Bill punched at the door. He didn't even leave a dent.

He stomped.

_SPLASH!_

He looked down. Blood flooded into the room out of nowhere. It surrounded Bill's ankles.

It began to rise. Soon it was at Bill's neck.

Bill tried to call for help but couldn't speak.

Bill began to drown in the blood. He flailed his arms hopelessly. He couldn't swim.

_WELL THIS IS JUST FUCKING GREAT AIN'T IT?!_

~~~~His lungs burned. There was no hope of reaching the surface. The blood had reached the ceiling.

Bill let out his last breath. This was it. He sank to the bottom. The last thing he ever saw was a room filled with red.

 

He gasped. Bill looked around. He was still safe in bed with Mabel sleeping in his arms.

Anxiety grabbed hold of him.

What was that? What did it mean? Holy sweet mother of gold.

"What're you thinking about?" said Mabel sleepily.

"Nothing. I don't think. What're you talkin' about?" Bill said unconvincingly.

"Well you've been mumbling. And you've kinda been gripping me and it hurts."

Bill let go of Mabel. He muttered an apology.

"You okay?" "Yeah. I-er...guess Pennywise...got to me." Bill lied.

"Oh! Okay."

There was a pause.

"Can we keep cuddling?" Mabel asked softly.

Bill smiled and held onto Mabel.

_No worries._  

 


	18. Golfing Goals

Mabel swung the club. The golf-ball missed the hole by a few inches.

" _Shit!_ "

"Mabel dear?" Bill said in a mock British voice. "There are children close by and I believe they heard you curse at your loss." 

"Oh hush. It's your turn anyway."

Bill shrugged. "If ya say so."

He stepped forward and swung. The ball landed perfectly into the hole.

"WHAT?!"

 Bill snickered. "What's wrong?"

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT BALL GET IN THAT HOLE?!"

He smiled.

"Ya see when you hit the ball a certain way it goes wherever ya want it to go." He said sarcastically.

Mabel stared at him in disbelief. This was supposed to be the most difficult hole in the entire mini-golf park. And here Bill was standing triumphantly over it.

"I want a rematch." She demanded.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

Mabel placed the ball onto the tee. 

_Just hit the ball._

She swung the club. Another miss. She growled in frustration.

"Mabel?" Bill said nervously. "Let's just move on from this hole. Okay?" "Nope! I will stay here until I can get a hole in one."

So they stayed there for the rest of the morning. Mabel grew more and more agitated as she missed again and again.

_Miss._

_Miss._

_Miss._

"What is wrong with this hole?!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel do ya need any help?"

But Mabel ignored him and continued to swing at the ball. 

After several minutes Mabel gave in.

"Bill can I get some help please?" She sighed. "Sure." 

Bill placed another ball on the tee. He placed his hands on Mabel's and swung the club.

The ball rolled into the hole with ease.

"Ya just gotta pretend the ball's a goal and hitting it into the hole's the achievement." He whispered into her ear. "But ya also have to calm down."

Bill stepped away from her. "Go ahead."

Mabel put down the golf-ball. She took a deep breath.

_The ball is a college degree._

She tapped it and it rolled slowly into the hole.

"Yay! I graduated!"

Bill clapped softly. "Congrats."

"You wanna hit the snack bar? I'm starving."

Bill shrugged. "Why not?"

 

Mabel munched on the chips.

"Question." "Possible answer." Bill responded.

"So what do you imagine when you hit the ball?"

Bill blushed. "Few things. Why do you ask?"

Mabel ignored the question.

"Like what?" "Um..."

Before she could get an answer there was a ringing throughout the mini-golf park.

"The park is closing due to weather. THE KING OF MINI-GOLF HAS SPOKEN!!!"

The two left the park their snacks and conversation forgotten.


	19. Sick Day

Bill sneezed.  Again.

"Bill that's the fourth time in a row." Mabel said. "I think you have a cold."

Bill growled. "I do not have a cold. Sickness is for the weak." Mabel gave him a doubtful look. She forced a thermometer to his forehead.

_198._

"Well it's not a cold." Mabel admitted. "But it is a fever."

He groaned. Why today? Today he had finally gathered the courage to pop the question and he was sick. Typical human weakness.

"You've got two choices: Take a cold-ass bath  _or_   break the fever." Bill raised an eyebrow. "'Break the fever?' How do ya 'break' a fever?" "You bury yourself under some blankets and continue to cook yourself until you magically feel better."

Cold water or hot bed?

Hot bed.

"I guess I'll break it." Bill said grudgingly. Mabel smiled. "I'll get some movies for us to watch."

 

Bill laid down on the couch with a comforter. It couldn't be  _that_ bad...

"I've got some bad news." Mabel called from the kitchen. "We're out of non-healthy snacks."

It wasn't that bad but to Mabel watching a movie without snacks was nothing short of a crime. In the end Mabel decided to just go to the store to buy some more junk food.

Bill sat there practically swimming in his sweat. 

_When will this torture end?_

As he watched Johnny Depp's character slit the throat of Alan Rickman Bill finally fell asleep unaware of who followed Mabel to the grocery store...

 

 


	20. Groceries

Mabel stopped at Dusk 'til Dawn. The haunted convenience store had been reopened and was under management. 

She jumped out of the beat-up van she'd borrowed from Wendy. As she stored the keys safely in her pocket Mabel saw an unusual sight.

Sitting atop on of the cars was a pale man. He had blue hair and eyes and long limbs. He wore a triangular eyepatch just like Bill.

Mabel began to speed-walk towards the store.

_That wasn't Will. It wasn't. Calm down Pines._

She grabbed a shopping cart and rolled on inside. 

"Hello!" greeted the clerk. Mabel nodded in response.

"Let's see if they still sell Smile Dip." She mumbled to herself.

 She wheeled around to the candy aisle.

No Smile Dip.

"Dammit!" "Watch the profanity."

Mabel turned to see Will smiling smugly at her. She blinked.

A woman with three screaming children glared at her. "I don't want my kids to be affected by your cursing."

Mabel rolled her eyes and received yet another dirty look. She dropped three bags of gummy worms into the shopping cart and continued on.

_I should probably get some crackers._

She walked into the chip's section. Grabbing a few boxes of Chipackerz Mabel noticed she was standing in something. She looked down.

The floor was flooded in black goop. It had the stench of blood.

Mabel gagged. 

"Are you alright?" Mabel turned to see a small boy. His skin was dark and his hair darker. His eyes were a bright purple.

She nodded not wanting to open her mouth in case she threw up. The smell was just so overwhelming.

The boy's eyebrows drew together. "I think you should go home." 

Mabel nodded again. She turned the shopping cart.

"Leaving so soon?" the clerk asked.

Mabel restrained herself from rolling her eyes and grabbed her wallet.

"Keep the change." She said hurriedly and rolled out of Dusk 'til Dawn.

She threw the snacks into the trunk and jumped into the driver's seat. Mabel looked into the rearview mirror. Nothing there.

Mabel gave a sigh of relief.

_SMACK!_

The impact of the hit caused Mabel to face the window. Her eyes watered in pain.

There was a sinister chuckle.

"Well get ready Shooting Star. Because we're going to have some fun."

 


	21. Bill, Mabel and...Him...

_SMASH!_

Bill woke up with a jolt. His forehead was slick with sweat. It seemed like the fever had broken.

He stood up and opened the front door. Mabel was still gone. He checked the time. Mabel had left at 3 o'clock.

It was 7:03.

Bill raised an eyebrow. It couldn't take  _that_ long to get a few snacks...

He walked upstairs to their room. 

The window had been shattered. Mabel's small music box was dented. A brick lay on the nightstand.

Bill picked up the brick. There was a small note tied to it.

_I've got your Shooting Star._

_3496 12th St._

_Have fun._

Bill reread the note. He throw the brick back out the window. His hands began to shake.

"No. No no no no." Bill paced around the room.

_3496 12th St._

He inhaled sharply. His hands trembling he snapped his fingers.

He opened his eye. Bill stood in front of an old warehouse.

_Well I guess it's time to die._

Bill walked up to the door. Locked.

He punched it open. He didn't give a fuck anymore.

Bill reached for the lock. He stepped in cautiously.

"PLEASE! STOP! I JUST WANNA GO- AGH!"

 Bill peeked into the next room.

_Holy fuck..._

Mabel's ankles had been chained to the wall. She had various cuts on her face and bruises on her neck and arms. Her tears mingled with her blood.

Will smiled evilly. He fingered a silver dagger.

Bill felt sick at the sight of it.

He snuck in.

"I'll give your Prince Charming another hour. If he's not here by then I guess I can just slit your pretty little throat, can't I?"

Mabel shuddered. "Please just let me go..." She whispered.

Will snickered.

Bill growled. He jumped at Will and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Will swiped at him with the dagger.

Bill pulled at his hair.

"DO NOT PULL THE HAIR THAT IS A BITCH MOVE!" Will screamed.

"LOOKS LIKE WILLY'S ADOPTED A POTTY-MOUTH! I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO USE SUCH NAUGHTY WORDS!"

He elbowed Bill in the stomach. Bill fell to the ground.

Mabel bit at her nails. She knew Bill's end was close.

Will caught his breath.

"You came just in time."

Bill glared up at him.  _Just stab me and get this over with._ He thought.

"How... heroic." Will said smugly.

Bill looked at Mabel. She stared at him with eyes that seemed to beg him to leave.

He looked back at Will, who stared at him hungrily.

Will raised his foot and stomped on Bill's face. Blood spurted from his nose.

"Three million, forty-six thousand and one hundred fifty-four years," Will said in a whisper. "I was stuck in that  _hell-hole_ of a dimension. Imprisoned and tortured. Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. Sound familiar?"

Bill shook his head. There were actually quite a few dimensions Bill hadn't visited. Reverse Falls just didn't seem very important.

Will glared at him, hatred alive in his eyes.

Bill raised his hand.

"Question,"

Will's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"It was you who blew the whistle, wasn't it?"

Will stared at him.

"'The whistle'?"

"When we were getting gremloblin hair, someone whistled. It was you, was it not?" Bill asked again.

A wide grin stretched across Will's pale face. He nodded.

Bill snapped his fingers.

"Go get that whistle for me," He demanded.

Will's eye glowed yellow for a split second and then back to it's normal blue.

He nodded again, slowly this time and turned to go to the next room.

Mabel found her voice.

"What're you doing?" She asked, her voice hardly a whisper.

"Buying some time,"

"You don't  _need_ to buy time. What you _need_ to do is get outta here!"

Bill stood, grimacing.

"Lemme guess,you'll beg you're gonna way outta those chains? Hope that maybe he'll have a sudden change of heart while he slowly cuts ya open?" He said heatedly.

Mabel blushed with frustration.

"Don't say that."

"Don't say what? That this bastard's not gonna be satisfied 'til he's killed one of us? Particularly me?" He quipped. "Well, I'll say it, because, godammit, it's TRUE! Stop being naive! Everyone dies in the end, alright? Not all of them die a quick and painless, merciful death. Most of them kicked the bucket begging for an end. Few actually deserved it, but it still happened. Why? BECAUSE LIFE SUCKS!"

Mabel stared at him, clearly stung by every word.

"Bill," She said, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow.

"'Sorry'? For what?"

 Mabel looked down at her chained feet. Bill sighed sympathetically .

"C'mon, we've still got some time. What's up?"

She answered hesitantly, "I'm sorry I've always been so dependent on you. I'm sorry for not being enough-"

"And that is where ya stop." Bill said, suddenly stern. 

Mabel continued.

"-And I'm sorry for not being able to do anything about-"

She couldn't finish the sentence. She sobbed uncontrollably. Bill stepped towards her, arms wide open.

"No, Bill, don't-!"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and suddenly felt a burning sensation. It was painful as all hell.

"HAHAHA! HEE HEE! WHAT-THE-FUCK-WAS-THAT? HA!"

It felt as if his flesh was being cooked. He looked down at his hands but they were still the same.

"That bastard did some demon-y junk, so if you touch me... _that_ happens..." said Mabel guiltily.

He laughed manically. It hurt, but he couldn't help it. Pain was hilarious.

He felt his eye begin to water in pain.

After several minutes, the burning started to hurt less. Finally, the pain ceased.

"Bill, I'm so sorry!" Mabel bawled. "You're gonna die and I h-hurt you!I-"

Bill chuckled.

"Oh, Shooting Star," He said softly. "You could never hurt me."

He heard footsteps.

Will.

Bill stared at Mabel one last time.

He felt the dagger plunge through his chest.

_Mabel._


	22. Dead Ciphers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet some dead people! ...Yay...?  
> Also some trigger warnings:  
> Murder  
> Blood  
> Insanity (It's brief but hey)  
> Mourning  
> Afterlife (Not sure if that's really something to be warned about but just in case)  
> Self-Loathing

Bill slowly opened his eye.

_Is this Hell? Sure smells like it..._ He thought.

It smelled as if someone had lit their hair on fire. The walls were made of stone and the ceiling reached until the ends met making a pointed roof.

Bill stood only to fall on his face. His legs felt as if they were made of lead. After several failed attempts Bill reluctantly snapped his fingers. A smooth black cane appeared in his hand.

He got on his feet.

_Step. Clack! Step. Clack!_

As he traveled around the triangular room Bill had flashbacks of Weirdmaggedon. The room seemed like an empty version of the Fearamid.

Bill thought of Mabel. He sighed deeply. He was dead. She was alive.

Probably.

_Stop. No. Bad Cipher._

"So ya still talk to yourself like a dog?" asked voice. "Oh my God he's so  _cute_ !" squealed another.

BIll jumped. 

"Don't call me cute! That's an insult!" Bill said sorting himself out. "I prefer 'devastatingly handsome'."

Someone snickered.

"Hello William." said a small voice.

Bill raised an eyebrow. All these voices...

He could remember them all. But were they really there?

"Ben?" He called cautiously. "Beverly and Willow?"

"WELL LOOK WHO'S FINALLY REMEMBERED HIS ENTIRE DEAD FAMILY!" called Beverly's joking voice.

There was a loud crack and a young woman with a red eye appeared. Her hair was short and a deep shade of auburn and her pale skin was sprinkled with freckles.

"Are all of you humans?" Bill asked exasperated.

Beverly nodded. "We can be whatever we want but I like my human form 'cause you gotta admit I AM HOT!"

Bill rolled his eyes.

"So where's Ben and Willow?"

Beverly grinned. She whistled.

_CRACK! CRACK!_

Two children appeared. Both had dark skin and hair even darker. The girl's eyes were a dark green the boy's a bright purple.

Bill stared at the boy.

"So that was you?"

"From your gremloblin illusion? Yeah..." Ben bit his lip guiltily.

Willow hurried to her twin's defense. "But he did try to help Shooting Star before... you _died_." She said quietly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Then can anyone explain that dream about drowning in blood?" Bill asked finally.

Willow and Beverly stared at their feet.

Bill frowned.

"Ya see I was trying to teach Willow some tricks to help you...er- survive. She was doing okay at first but then she kinda-"

"-Lost control."

Another pause.

"So... what's going on in the-um _real_ world?"

Ben glad that the silence had been interrupted snapped his fingers.

A large mirror appeared in a ball of purplish-green flames. Ben tapped on the glass. 

 

Mabel buried her face in Bill's bloody chest. She sobbed.

Bill was dead. He had left Mabel alone.

She hated herself. This was all her fault.

She glared at Will. He laughed.

Well it wasn't  _all_ her fault.

"You're pathetic." Will snickered.

Mabel scowled. "You have no room to talk."

WIll stopped laughing. "Excuse me?" "I said that you have no room to talk. Only someone pathetic would kill someone who gave that person what was coming to them. You are nothing but a sad psychotic kid."

Will seized her by the throat. Mabel was pinned to the wall.

"What's the point of keeping one of them alive?" He said mostly to himself. "Say hello to Bill won't you?"

He held the silver dagger to her throat.

Mabel looked into Will's eye.

He pressed the dagger into her skin.

Mabel kicked his stomach. Will bent in pain. The dagger was still gripped tightly in his hand. She grabbed it and began to pull on the blade. She cut her hand in the process but kept tugging.

Finally the knife slipped from Will's hand. Mabel turned it. She plunged into the back of Will's neck.

"GAH!"

Mabel stabbed him again and again.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! BURN IN **HELL**!!!"

Will dropped to the floor. Blood oozed from the back of his neck.

Mabel dropped the dagger.

"I-I k-killed someone." She whispered. "I'm a murderer. Oh my God. Holy fuck. Fuckfuckfuck!" But deep inside she didn't care. He had it coming. She was glad he was dead.

She walked unsteadily to Bill's body. She gripped onto him.

"Bill..." She whispered into his unhearing ear. "I'm so so sorry."

Mabel finally noticed the small lump in his shirt pocket. She reached into the pocket. It was a velvet box. What was inside made her cry even harder.

A smooth light blue ring.

'For my Shooting Star' was engraved onto it.

"Bill you bastard!" She sobbed. "Why didn't y-you ask? I would've said yes! A bajillion times yes! I would've been yours and you would be mine! I would've carried your demon babies! Now you're dead and I-I'm-WELL LOOK AT ME! I'M A MURDERER! WHY DID YOU COME?! I LOVED YOU BILL! I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Mabel sobbed. Everything hurt. Her tears dripped onto Bill's cold cheeks.

"I'm so s-s-sorry Bill."

 

Bill looked away from the mirror. Tears trickled from his eye.

He had hurt Mabel. She was mentally broken. This was all Bill's fault.

He felt someone grip his leg. He looked down to see Willow hugging his calf.

"I'm sorry William. But you had to die. Now you can stay with us. Right?" She added looking up at him.

Bill felt sorry. But he shook his head.

"Ben is there any way to get me back?"

Ben jumped.

"WHAT?!"

"IS. THERE. A WAY. TO GET. ME. BACK." Bill repeated.

Ben stuttered. "Well of course b-b-but-but why would you want to go back?"

"It's kinda obvious isn't it?" Beverly interrupted. "We just saw the love of his life lose it."

Willow wept (Narrator: Weeping Willow. Huh.).

Bill patted Willow's head. 

"You'll be fine kid."

Ben sighed.

"Let's get this done..."

Beverly and Ben stood together making a slight point. Bill stood near them.

"Willow c'mon. We gotta send Bill back."

"N-NO! He just got here! I missed him! He'll like it here..."

"Honey he wants to be with Shooting Star. He's not gonna be happy without her and vice-versa."

Willow sniffled.

"F-fine."

She joined hands with Beverly and Ben creating a triangle. Bill stood in the center.

"Alright. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded solemnly.

"Okay.  _Mitte contritos corde pertinet ad amorem quo frater. Mitte contritos pertinet ad amorem quo frater. Mitte contritos corde pertinet ad amorem quo frater! MITTE CONTRITOS CORDE PERTINET AD AMOREM QUO FRATER!"_

As Ben chanted the latin spell Bill became dizzy. Everything darkened.

Bill closed his eye.

"Bonus fortuna Bill." said Beverly.

Bill blacked out.


	23. Together Again

Bill opened his eye. His head was on Mabel's shoulder. His chest hurt like all hell.

Mabel tightened her grip on Bill's body.

_Ow ow ow ow ow ow!_

He could hear Mabel sobbing silently.

Bill realized that he'd forgotten or never fully noticed how thick her hair was. She smelled like butterscotch but her scent was slightly masked by the smell of blood.

Mabel gulped. "I'll never see you smile like some maniac ever again. And you'll never sing those dumb '50's songs again. I love you Bill."

He noticed a small velvet box closely behind Mabel. He reached for it careful not touch Mabel. He grabbed. He breathed quietly. He began to sing:

_Oh my Shooting Star Zooming through the dark_

_Nothing seems to harm you so I'll attempt to charm you_

_My Lady oh My Dame_

_I am warmed by the flames_

_That I see in your bright eyes_

"Oh that's great!" Mabel said hysterically. "I'm going INSANE!"

Bill sat up. Half of Mabel's face was covered in his blood. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much.

"Well if ya really are crazy then ya need to know... ALL THE BEST PEOPLE ARE!"

Bill smiled and  continued to sing:

_Try as I might I can't imagine life_

_Without you as my light_

_My special  gem_

Mabel stared at Bill in shock. Bill grinned wider. He placed his hand on her cheek. Mabel grabbed his wrist. She put two fingers to it.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Mabel put down Bill's hand. She looked into his eye. He looked back.

"Are we having a staring contest?" Bill asked jokingly. "'Cause I think I saw you bl-"

Mabel jumped onto Bill holding on tightly and pressing her lips against his. Bill fell on his back but wrapped his arms around Mabel.

Mabel broke away and smiled.

Bill sat up with Mabel still in his arms and smiled back.

"I guess I will see you smile like a maniac again." She said playing with his hair.

Bill took her hand and snapped open the velvet box. He slipped the ring onto her finger.

 Mabel grinned widely.

The two stood. Bill began to laugh like a lunatic.

"WHAT HURTS?" Mabel panicked. "M-my-HAHAHAHA!-Ch-ch-HEHEHE!" "YOUR CHEST?"

Bill nodded vigorously. Mabel panicked even more. Bill sighed.

He bit down any laughter and began to say "Let's just go home-"

But this caused Mabel to freak out even more.

"HOW THOUGH?! WILL WRECKED WENDY'S VAN!"

"I know a way back..." "I'M NOT LETTING YOU BLEED OUT! YOU JUST CAME BACK!"

Mabel paced around having an anxiety attack as Bill stood there clutching his chest.

"COULDN'T YOU DO SOME DEMON-Y MAGIC OR WHATEVER?!" Mabel asked/demanded.

Bill resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "That's what I gonna say until ya lost your shit." He said as calmly as possible.

Mabel blushed. "Er-okay then..." "C'mere."

Bill took Mabel's arm and snapped his fingers.

 

They appeared in front of the Mystery Shack. Dipper Ford and Stan rushed to them. Wendy and Soos hurried behind.

"Where the hell were you?""Do you even know how long it's been since you two left?"" _Why are you bleeding?!_ " "Dudes do you need an ambulance or something?""Where the fuck is my van?!"

Mabel yawned. She hadn't noticed how exhausted she was until she'd been bombarded by all of these questions.

"Look both of us just went through some shit. We're exhausted and everything hurts." Bill said sleepily. "Just bandage us up and feed us _then_   we answer your annoying questions."

Ford looked ready to argue but Mabel shook her head. She just wanted to take a looong nap and cuddle with Waddles. She was in no mood to listen to Ford arguing with Bill.

Ford closed his mouth. Giving Bill one last glare he led everyone back inside.                                                        

  

 


	24. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is Stan's POV 'cause Stan is fuckin' awesome.

Stan stood in the doorway of Mabel and Bill's room. The two were asleep. Bill's chest and Mabel's head were wrapped up. Mabel wore an ankle brace.

Ford had reassured him that they would both be fine and just needed some rest. Apparently 'some rest' was equal to three days.

Stan glanced at the ring on Mabel's finger.

_The bastard's finally proposed huh?_

There was nothing wrong with Bill. Okay, there was a lot wrong with Bill.

Firstly, he was just weird. Secondly, he started Weirdmageddon. He had possessed Dipper and almost killed Mabel and him. Bill had caused Stan to lose his memory. Sure, it was brief, but it was still hard to forgive something like that.

But if Mabel was ready to let it go, then Stan would have to, too. Besides they were already engaged. He couldn't anything about it.

"Grunkle Stan?"

Stan was snapped out of his thoughts.

He turned to see his nephew.

"Oh,heya, Dipper," "What're you doing?" "Breathing?" Stan said sarcastically.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Besides that."

"Standing?" Stan said starting to smirk.

Dipper groaned. "Fuck it."

He left possibly to help Ford get some science junk finished. Stan stared at Mabel and Bill for a few short minutes before realizing that he was basically stalking them. He went downstairs to find some toffee peanuts.

He met Ford at the dining room table. He seemed lost in thought.

"What's the word Sixer?" Stan greeted him. 

Ford hesitated.

"Well the word is a few days ago Mabel called Jasper and Rosalie. And mentioned Bill. So they're coming to visit in a few days..."

Stan dropped his bag of peanuts.

"SHE CALLED JASPER AND ROSALIE?!"

Jasper and Rosalie were Dipper and Mabel's parents and weren't big believers of the supernatural. You would think this was a good thing but if they were to hear about how Dipper and Mabel could've been killed nine years ago while under Stan's watch... All Hell would let loose.

The two were lawyers and would  _not_   hesitate to sue Stan. They had a really hard time forgiving others.

That and they would try to find out why their only daughter was engaged to someone she'd seemingly just met. Holy fuck.

"Calm down Stanley. I've come up with a plan." Ford said. 

 He reached under his chair. He pulled out a notebook.

"I've prepared answers to any questions that Rosalie and/or Jean might have. For example:  _Why do you wear an eye-patch?_ Answer: _I lost my left eye in a car accident when I was seven._ "

Stan raised his eyebrows. "It sounds kinda nerdish and over complicated but let's do it!"

Ford held a finger.

"Wait. First you have to clean up your mess."

He nodded at the dropped bag of toffee peanuts.

Stan sighed and bent over to grab the peanuts.

"I thought I heard some horrified screamin.'"

 Stan turned his head to see Bill. He had slipped on a undershirt to hide the bandages.

"Bill you're supposed to be resting." Ford said firmly.

"I feel fine. Super even! Besides I was awoken by the sound of panic." Bill added. "What's wrong Poindexter?"

Ford looked helplessly at Stan.

Stan wagged a finger disapprovingly.

"Ah ah ah! You made the plan, you can teach him a few lies yourself."

Ford sighed.

"Alright then. Come with me." He said to Bill.

The two went downstairs to the lab to talk.

Stan tossed out the peanuts.

_This is gonna be interesting._

 

Mabel opened her eyes.

Bill had left. She sat up and reached for her crutch which she was required to use until Ford said so.

She went downstairs starving after such a long period of sleep. 

"Mabel ya gotta get dressed." Stan said gulping down some coffee.

"Er-why?" Stan stared at her. "Ford needs to talk to you."

 _Oh coolness!_  She thought excitedly. 

Mabel began to walk as fast as the crutch would allow to get dressed.

Mabel slipped on a skirt and sweater and hopped back downstairs into the lab.

"I was needed?" Mabel said.

Bill was sitting on a desktop reading through a notebook and Ford was patting his face extinguishing the last few sparks of fire he used to shave.

"Hello." Ford said distractedly. "Alright so here's the plan.  I've written answers to any questions that your parents may have. I've covered everything so there's no need to worry."

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Um... what?"

Bill closed the notebook.

"Do you really think your parents are gonna be okay with you marrying someone you've seemingly just met?"

"Uh no..."

"So if they ask when we met we'll say we met the summer ya came to Gravity Falls and we were sick with puppy love before you moved back to California and you kept me a secret."

Mabel sighed. This all seemed so overly complicated. Why did they have to plan the lies? They could just make it up as they went along. However she was too tired to argue with anyone.

"Alright."

 

Bill put on his suit jacket. He looked in the mirror. His blond hair was everywhere. He grabbed a brush and started his attack when the door opened.

"Well look who's getting all _snazzy_!"

Bill smiled.

"Shooting Star I wear this almost every other day."

"Yeah but you usually get dressed around elevenish. It like nine forty right now."

Bill pulled the brush through his hair. There were knots everywhere.

"You need any help there?" "Yes. I hate to admit it but my hair is gonna break this brush."

Mabel grabbed the brush and began combing Bill's insanely messy hair. Within minutes she was done.

"What the fuck?" "What?" "What witchcraft did you use to do this?"

Mabel giggled.

"I've had years of practice. Besides your hair's not that bad." She said.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Mabel changed the subject.

"Alright so they'll get here we'll talk and then we'll take them out to eat and  _boom_ ! We invite them to the wedding and then we're done."

"Sounds simple enough. Question?"

"Possible answer."

"Do your parents have any gold?"

"WHAT?"

"Do they have gold?"

"WHAT IS YOUR OBSESSION WITH GOLD?!"

"Just in case the apocalypse starts while we're still alive."

"Holy fuck Bill!"

Bill snickered.

 Mabel sighed. "They're gonna be here in a few hours so just be your weird self."

_HONK! HONK!_

"WHO'S READY TO HEAR EMBARRASSING STORIES ABOUT DIPPER AND MABEL?!"

"Wendy no..."

"OH YEAH! I'VE GOT A FEW STORIES MYSELF!"

" _NO!_ "

Mabel and Bill snickered.

Bill looked outside into the hallway.

Dipper's face was beet-red as he covered Wendy's mouth to prevent anyone finding out any embarrassing secrets.

She honked her air-horn again.

"It's okay PineTree." Bill said. "I already know some secrets of your's. Say how long has it been since you've done the Lamby Dance?"

Dipper glared at Bill.

"You bastard."

Wendy's laugh was muffled as Dipper's hand was still over her mouth.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll write one last chapter.


	25. The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to write Rosalie and Jasper meeting Bill so a brief summary: After having some boring chit-chat at the Shack Bill took everyone's to Greasy's and accidentally burnt it down. But Rosalie and Jasper got drunk 'cause WHY NOT? So none of that has been remembered and they've been invited to the wedding.  
> KA-BLOOSHKAMA!

Mabel sat at her vanity waiting as Pacifica braided her hair.

Pacifica sighed.

"Damn girl. How did you get married? Seems like just yesterday that you gave that Llama sweater."

It had been a year since Bill had proposed and Mabel had just finished her last year of college.

He had even bought a nice house...With gold...

What was it with Gravity Falls and gold?

Mabel smoothed out her wedding gown and smiled.

"How'd ya get knocked up? And with Dipper of all people! You two used to hate each other and now he's a baby daddy."

Pacifica blushed but smiled nevertheless.

She tied the braid and began to stick some fake white roses in Mabel's hair.

"So I forgot. Who's giving you away? 'Cause I know it's not Jasper." Pacifica asked.

"Stan. He won Rock paper scissors against Dipper Ford and Dad."

"Oh.."

There was a pause.

"Hey um- Mabel?" Pacifica said finally.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're making the right choice? Ya know... Getting married to Bill?"

"I am completely and totally sure." She said suddenly stern.

"Okay! Alright! You do you..."

Mabel smiled sadly.

"I will."

 

Bill tugged at the tie. It was so suffocating.

"I still don't see why I couldn't just have worn my usual suit."

Dipper sighed as he turned to tie the bow again.

""Cause it wasn't a tux."

"SO?! I honestly don't see the difference between my suit and the- 'tux'."

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Just deal with it man."

 Bill exhaled. "Fine..."

Dipper finally stepped back and admired his handiwork. 

"Alright." He sighed. "Let's go."

 They stepped outside to the archway. It was covered in white yellow and pink roses.

The priest stood at the altar reading through the Bible. He read quickly as if he was only skimming through a magazine.

He looked up.

"Oh. Hello." He turned his attention back to the Bible.

 Bill looked towards the crowd.

It seemed like Mabel had invited everyone in town.

Fiddleford McGuckett  sat crossed-legged on his chair. He'd finally cut off the white beard. On either side of him sat Ford and Gideon Gleeful. Candy and Grenda were a few aisles away bawling into each other's shoulders.

Hell, she even invited Gabe Benson.

 _Creep,_ Bill thought as he watched Gabe kiss his molding puppet.

Suddenly, the bridal march began. Bill looked down the trail and saw Mabel.

Her hair was tied in a long braid and had little white roses. Stan held her arm. Making sure they didn't stand on Mabel's long veil, Wendy and Pacifica followed the two.

Mabel reached the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to unite Bill Cipher and Mabel Pines in holy matrimony..."

Bill didn't hear the rest. He stared into Mabel's chocolate brown eyes.

"-Bill Cipher do you promise to have and to hold Mabel Pines for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?"

Bill was snapped back into the real world.

"I-I do."

The priest rattled on and read the rest of the lines. Bill answered "I do" or "I will" as he smiled at Mabel and she smiled back.

 

"-Mabel Pines do you promise to have and to hold Bill Cipher for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?"

"I do."

Mabel almost forgot that anyone else was there until the priest spoke.

She answered every question.

"The rings?" The priest said finally.

Waddles crawled to the altar with a small pillow tied to his back.

There was a collective chuckle throughout the crowd. The priest raised an eyebrow.

Mabel and Bill both grabbed a ring. Mabel scratched Waddles behind the ear.

Bill held onto Mabel's hand as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

It was golden and small stars were engraved into it.

Mabel took Bill's hand and put his ring on him.

She'd made sure it was made of real gold and was decorated with small triangles.

"I now announce you man and wife. You may kiss the-"

Bill picked her up and kissed her.

"-Bride."

The kiss seemed to last forever. Mabel felt as if she was floating. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

Bill broke away. With Mabel still in his arms he whispered "You are now officially mine."

Mabel smiled and nodded.

"Your Shooting Star."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as-SOMEONE said ' It ain't over till it's over' and His Shooting Star is over. I really appreciate everyone who read this. I honestly freaked out when I got my first kudo. I'd like to thank DeadlyAce101 sarstar98 the 15 other guests who gave me kudos and the 397 people who read my first fanfic.  
> Have a WONDROUS day and/or night.  
> NOW ONWARDS AND TALLY-HO MY GOOD FELLOWS!!!


End file.
